The Curse
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: YAOI.Kanon decide volver al santuario, para esperar la llegada de Poseidon, pero alli se encontrara con que las cosas han cambiado y su tranquilo gemelo se ha convertido en un sadico hombre, que marcara ese cuerpo como suyo.


Diclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en este fic pertenecen al señor Masami Kurumada.

_The Curse_

_By Core BloodDrinker_

Primera Parte: "Los Condenados"

"_It's getting hard to breathe.  
Darkness in my head frightens me.  
There's a little devil in my mouth  
Writing ugly words for you to shout._

_I need you to sing…_

_Sing for me my love  
Sing the right from wrong  
Here inside my mind  
Truth is hard to find".*_

Esos labios descendieron nuevamente sobre el henchido miembro del patriarca, casi con rudeza paso su lengua a lo largo de este, disfrutando cada espasmo de su 'dignisima santidad'. Por que conocía muy bien los gustos del patriarca y también sabía perfectamente, que los actos tiernos y suaves no iban con él.

"Ya, Death Mask" La voz del patriarca no sonó afectada para nada y esto enojo un poco al santo de cáncer, que desobedeciendo la orden volvió su atención a lo que tenia delante y sin pensarlo introdujo todo el miembro en su boca.

"Basta, he dicho" Dijo Saga algo enojado, mientras agarraba de los pelos a Death Mask.

Los ojos azules del otro lo miraron con regocijo, mientras que deslizaba su rosada lengua por sus labios, incitándolo.

"Veo que te has dejado llevar…, otra vez" Alzo una ceja interrogativa. A Death Mask ese tono solo logro encenderlo más de lo que estaba.

El santo de cáncer se paro y se acerco mas a Saga, este lo miro sin expresión en su rostro. Death Mask se acerco lo suficiente hasta quedar parado delante de él, con parsimoniosa lentitud apoyo ambas rodillas en el gran trono. Una sonrisa malévola escapo de sus labios al pensar el lugar donde estaba 'sirviendo' al patriarca y el morbo solo sirvió para excitarlo más. Quedando casi a horcajadas sobre Saga. Tomo con sus manos los largos cabellos azules y tiro hacia atrás. Los ojos del patriarca se fijaron inexpresivos en los de Death Mask…, el placer físico estaba perdiendo su gracia para él y el santo de Cáncer estaba dándose cuenta de ese hecho. El italiano bajo con lentitud su trasero hasta tocar la punta del miembro de Saga. Este sonrío…con una sonrisa burlona, sus ojos se tornaron de un tinte rosado y ensanchando su sonrisa tomo las caderas de Death Mask y con una habitual brutalidad, las bajo sobre su miembro, penetrando al santo de Cáncer con tosquedad y sin previa preparación. Death Mask gimió pero no de dolor, si no de placer. Sintió como su interior se desgarraba con la embestida.

"Muévete" Le ordeno Saga, con su voz monótona, mientras tomaba con su mano el miembro excitado de Death Mask y lo apretaba con fuerza. Este, incitado por la violencia del acto, comenzó a mover sus caderas. Siempre era del mismo modo, la participación de Saga en el acto era nula…, nunca había mas contacto que aquel, la brutal penetración.

"Déjame… acabar" Le pidió Death Mask en un lastimero gemido, Saga aun sostenía con fuerza su miembro y al escuchar esto lo apretó con mas fuerza. "Ahhh… por favor" Rogó el italiano, sintiendo que se desmayaría.

Saga lo soltó y el otro santo derramo su simiente sobre el abdomen del patriarca.

"Deberas limpiar esto" Le dijo, mientras lo tomaba del cabello, Death Mask le sonrío… sabiendo de antemano que eso llevaría a otra sesión de sexo brutal, pero algo lo distrajo de su tarea.

"No estamos solos" Le confirmo al patriarca.

Kanon se encontraba detrás de una de las columnas del gran salón del patriarca, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar…y menos que menos, que aquel era su hermano. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no pisaba el santuario, desde que Saga lo había encerrado en cabo Sunion. Después de despertar el alma de Poseidón y convertirse en Marina, había decidido esperar el despertar del dios en el santuario, ya que eran muchos los años que debía esperar para ver su plan completo. La sola idea de perturbar y humillar a su hermano era muy tentadora como para dejarla pasar, así que había decidido volver al santuario. Pero nunca se imagino que se encontraría con semejante escenario. Se había enterado por algunos soldados de bajo rango que Aioros había traicionado al santuario y había intentado matar a la diosa y que el patriarca había intentado detenerlo. Pero ese hombre que se encontraba allí no era el patriarca…, aunque tampoco parecía ser su hermano.

"Vete" Sintió la fría voz de su hermano, aunque le costo reconocer el tono helado. Vio como Death Mask se levantaba con una mueca de fastidio y enojo. El santo se envolvió en una larga capa y sin decir adiós, se dirigió a la salida.

Kanon trato de ocultarse, pero el santo de Cáncer pudo sentir su cosmos, por que él sabia muy bien que había dos géminis.

"¿Te gusto lo que viste?" Le pregunto con cierta ironía y se acerco a la Marina "Te parece raro, ¿verdad?"

Kanon comenzó a caminar hacia atrás…, el aura de Death Mask sin duda alguna era de pelea.

"No conocías esa faceta de tu hermano… iluso." Le espeto mientras se acercaba a él, su capa entre abierta dejaba ver los varios moretones y heridas producidas por el salvaje acto sexual…, Kanon sintió cierto asco y aparto la vista. "No seas hipócrita…, se lo que hay en tu mente, eres igual que él… un demonio" Su sonrisa macabra mostró cada uno de sus blancos dientes y sin decir mas, se marcho.

Kanon lo observo irse, mientras decidía la mejor manera de salir de allí sin ser notado.

"Eres uno tonto, si piensas que puedes irte sin ser notado"

Kanon se paro en seco al escuchar la voz de su hermano retumbar en el gran salón…, si había sido un tonto en pensar que su hermano no notaria su presencia.

"No saludaras a tu hermano, que descortés"

"Saga…" Dijo casi en un susurro ahogado al sentir la respiración de su gemelo en su nuca, ¿en que momento había llegado hasta donde estaba él?

"Pensante que encontrarías a un inocente Saga, Kanon" Le susurro al oído.

Kanon se estremeció y volteo con lentitud su rostro. Un par de ojos verdes azulados idéntico a los suyos se fijaron con intensidad en los suyos. Esos ojos eran muy diferentes a los que el recordaba, ese…ese no era su Saga.

"¿Me ves distinto?" Le pregunto casi con ironía, mientras se acercaba a él. Su larga bata estaba abierta, dejando ver su cuerpo y Kanon aparto la vista, súbitamente incomodo.

"¿Qué… que te ha sucedido?" Pregunto, sin poder creer lo que estaba sintiendo…, sintió cierta tristeza.

"Pero si fuiste tu, el que me convirtió en esto" Le dijo con una dulzura que hizo estremecer de miedo a Kanon. Los largos dedos de Saga delinearon el rostro de su gemelo, rozando con lentitud sus labios. El patriarca disfruto la mansa actitud de su gemelo…, de echo lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Hacia bastante tiempo que se sentía aburrido.

"Yo…" Dijo sin comprender.

"Ju ju ju…" Su risa sonó casi macabra. Tratando de callar esos gritos sordos que retumbaban en su cabeza… los gritos del bondadoso Saga que había quedado atrapado en su propio cuerpo.

"Tu mataste al… patriarca" Le dijo, cayendo en la evidente verdad.

"Sí… tu me diste la idea" Le confeso mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda "Por que luego de encerrarte en Cabo Sunion…, algo en mi interior me decía que no estaba bien lo que sucedía" Se dio vuelta y miro a su hermano, aun había sorpresa en el rostro de su gemelo. "Si…, yo debía ser patriarca no Aioros" Se acerco con lentitud hasta Kanon "Así que le hice una visita al patriarca y el me dijo que había algo en mi…, algo malo" Sonrío "Era un estorbo, tuve que eliminarlo… y heme aquí, camino a gobernar el mundo"

"¿Qué hiciste con Atena?"

"Ahh, otro estorbo…, intente matarla, pero Aioros se interpuse…, así que tuve que eliminarlo" Dijo sin importancia.

Kanon comprendió que ese no era su hermano, Aioros y él eran mejores amigos… y lo había mandado a matar.

"¿Sorprendido?..., pero si solo seguí mis impulsos, como tu me decías" Se acerco mas a su hermano "Yo solo hago lo que tu me dijiste" Le susurro al oído, su mejilla rozaba con la del otro y había apoyado el largo de su cuerpo contra Kanon. Si, esa voz insistente seguía diciéndole que no le hiciera daño, que no lo tocara…, pero ese Saga dentro de su mente era muy débil.

Kanon empujo a Saga y tras mirarlo una vez más, salio del gran salón y pudo escuchar las frías carcajadas de aquel que ocupaba el cuerpo de su gemelo.

Saga se encontraba recostada en su cama, su gran alcoba permanecía en penumbras. Ahora que todos los obstáculos habían sido exterminados, podría descansar. Su plan de dominar el mundo se veía cada vez mas cercano, él era el indicado para traer orden. Y ahora tenia en sus manos un nuevo juguete con el cual pasar el tiempo.

"Kanon" Susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Déjalo, no le hagas daño" _ Grito esa voz en su interior.

"No seas hipócrita, tu también deseas poseerlo…, ese cuerpo que es igual al nuestro" Se relamió los labios.

"_No, no lastimes a Kanon, no lo toques" _

"¿Celos? De que seré yo el que mancille y humille a nuestro hermanito, tranquilo… tu también disfrutaras del show, en primera fila"

Kanon sabía muy bien lo que tenia que hacer, debía matar a Saga. Era el único punto que arruinaría su meta, su hermano tenía a todo el santuario a su merced y él debía de esperar al despertar de Poseidón. Una vez mas seria solo la sombra de Saga, nunca protagonista. Con esa idea en la cabeza se dirigió hacia los aposentos de su hermano, con sigilo entro, llevando consigo una daga. Se acerco a esa gran cama y poso sus ojos en ese ser que era idéntico a él. Los cabellos azules se esparcían contrastando con las blancas sabanas, su torso de piel blanca se veía tersa y libre de cicatrices. Apoyo una rodilla en la cama y observo por última vez ese rostro. Levanto la daga en alto y por un breve segundo, dudo.

"Idiota"

Ese suave murmullo lo distrajo por completo y miro a su gemelo, ese par de ojos lo miraban con cierta curiosidad y ya para nada se encontraba dormido. Aun así, Kanon intento apuñalarlo, fue en vano. Con velocidad, Saga tomo a su gemelo por la muñeca y lo tiro con brusquedad en la cama. Kanon trato de zafarse del agarre, pero todo movimiento fue en vano, Saga se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él y mantenía ambas manos del geminiano sobre su cabeza, aprisionadas con fuerza.

"Hace tiempo que aprendí a dormir con un ojo abierto" La comisura de su labio se torció en una sonrisa "Sabia que vendrías, te estuve esperando pacientemente" Otra sonrisa que helo la sangre de Kanon.

"Matarme… de poco te servirá" Volteo el rostro, sabia muy bien que en esos momentos su hermano era mas fuerte que él, sabia que no había escapatoria.

"¿Matarte?... jajajaja" Rió con fuerza "Tengo otros planes para ti" En sus ojos apareció un destello rojo.

Con su otra mano libre, Saga levanto la remera y aprisiono entre uno de sus dedos uno de los rosados pezones de Kanon y apretó hasta sacar un grito de dolor por parte de su gemelo. Sin hacerle caso a forcejeo que sintió debajo de su cuerpo, dejo que su mano vagara hasta la entrepierna del otro. Kanon ahogo un suspiro, mientras sentía como esos largos dedos se metían en sus pantalones y rozaban su piel. No pudo impedir que su cuerpo reaccionase ante tal caricia, y su miembro pulsaba aprisionado en la mano de su gemelo.

"…No" Fue mas un gemido que una exclamación.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo por ese rostro malévolo, cuyos ojos se volvieron rojos a causa del placer que experimentaba.

"¿A caso no te lo dije?" Pregunto Saga, mientras despojaba a su gemelos de su ropa, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Kanon lo observo, le era imposible mover siquiera un músculo, sus ojos estaban clavados en aquellos teñidos por el deseo. "Esta noche te

hare sentir humillado y mancillado, por que no puedes luchar contra mi…, por que tu cuerpo me pertenece y te demostrare cuan acertado estoy" Toco con el pulgar el labio inferior de su hermano y Kanon no pudo evitar estremecerse. No entendía que es lo que le sucedía, pero se sentía subyugado por completo ante el aura de poder que Saga desprendía y había algo mas que no podía describir, había algo que lo ataba a aquella cama, algo invisible…

Saga bajo su rostro hasta tocar con sus labios aquellos que eran idénticos a los suyos. Los beso y no pudo reprimir un impulso casi salvaje de morder esos labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, pero algo lo detuvo. Solo tomo con sus dientes el labio inferior y tironeo, solo un poco.

Kanon estaba allí, su instinto de supervivencia lo instaba a salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado y respondía a las caricias del otro. Se sintió completamente indefenso.

"Separa esos labios, déjame saborearte… Kanon" Susurro pegado a sus labios y con un suspiro lleno de derrota, Kanon separo sus labios. "Buen chico" Saga sonrío casi con malicia y se apodero de esos labios expectantes. Su lengua exploro, hasta encontrarse con la otra.

Kanon volvió a suspirar, la sensación que lo embargo al sentir ese contacto fue mas de lo que esperaba, y eso dulce aroma que Saga emanaba (que siempre había emanado) lo intoxicaba. Se sentiría culpable, arrepentido…, pero no contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para hacer a un lado ese cúmulo de sensaciones contenidas, contenidas durante tanto tiempo. Lo sabia, siempre lo supo… lo que estaba pasando, era algo que siempre había deseado.

Saga dejo los labios de Kanon y este protesto al sentirse abandonado. El patriarca ataco con sus labios el cuello de su presa, hasta dejarlo marcado. Sus largos dedos juguetearon con los rosados pezones hasta dejarlos rojos y luego deslizo sus blancas manos por ese níveo torso, con una delicadeza que hizo estremecer a Kanon.

"Nunca en tu vida te olvidaras de esto" Murmuro Saga con voz ronca a su oído.

Kanon mordió sus labios, no quería que el otro escuchara sus gemidos. No pudo evitar arquear sus caderas en busca de mas, cuando Saga comenzó a moverse entre sus piernas y sus miembros erectos comenzaron a frotarse. Y cuando esos labios que solían sonreír con malicia, rozaron su pene. Kanon dejo escapar un gemido, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo estallaba en llamas. Lamió la punta, para luego meterlo todo dentro de su boca, subió y bajo repetidas veces, acariciándolo con su lengua, mientras su mano masajeaba sus testículos.

"Ya… no mas…" Pudo articular Kanon, sintiendo que se venia "Ya… no" Suspiro tras acabar dentro de la boca de su gemelo.

"Delicioso" Dijo Saga mientras observaba a su turbado hermano. Kanon abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo casi si respiración. Saga parecía el mismísimo dios de los dioses. Arrodillado delante suyo, imponente, irradiaba poder por cada poro de su cuerpo. El patriarca se relamió sus labios, donde aun había restos de la esencia de Kanon y la Marina no pudo hacer mas que mirar hipnotizado como esa lengua se movió sobre esos labios. Luego introdujo dos dedos en su boca, los succiono y en ningún momento aparto sus ojos de los de Kanon. Para el gemelo menor, esa escena era la más erótica que había visto en su vida y no pudo evitar excitarse de nuevo.

Una mano de Saga descendió desde la rodilla de su gemelo hasta llegar al muslo y luego bajo mas, hasta encontrar aquello que estaba buscando. Kanon se arqueo cuando sintió ese dedo invadir su interior y comenzó a moverse en círculos.

"Basta" Exclamo sin fuerzas al sentir dolor.

"No, aun no hemos terminado" Sentencio Saga y con su otra mano libre tomo la mano de Kanon, la cual mordía para no dejar escapar sus gritos. Kanon cerró los ojos, pero eso no evito que sintiese el contacto que hizo su mano con aquella parte punzante y caliente de su gemelo, dejo escapar un leve gemido por que sabía lo que seguiría a continuación. "Esta así por tu culpa y duele" Le dijo mientras otro dedo acudía en ayuda del primero.

Kanon comenzó a sentir algo mas, muy en el fondo y era una sensación agradable, no pudo evitar sentir una urgente necesidad de querer algo mas, aunque no supo que.

"Ya estas listo" Saga tomo ambas piernas de su gemelo, separándolas "Así será menos doloroso" Dijo mientras apoyaba las piernas del otro en sus hombros, dejando al menor a su completa merced.

Al sentir la palabras 'Menos doloroso' Kanon abrió los ojos y observó sorprendido a su gemelo y la intensidad que había en esos ojos lo dejo si aire, por que aparte de lujuria había otro sentimiento en esas profundidades verdosas.

Saga entro en Kanon con una lentitud que quebró esa barrera que Kanon se había fabricado. Llego hasta el fondo y se estremeció al sentirse rodeado de ese caliente interior. Y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, hasta que sentir que el cuerpo de su gemelo se relajaba.

"Ah… para…" Había tocado un punto en su interior y sucumbió ante ese placar que las embestidas de Saga le provocaban "¡Ahh, Saga…!" Exclamo, mientras tapaba sus ojos con su brazo e interminables gemidos escapaban por sus labios.

Saga sin dejar de mover sus caderas, bajo su rostro hasta el de su hermano. "Mirame" Le ordeno y Kanon obedeció sumisamente. Bajo sus labios y se apodero de esa boca que no paraba de emitir ruiditos. Lo beso con dulzura, aunque al sentir que Kanon respondía al beso, no pudo evitar perder el control. Sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y su beso mas salvaje. Kanon enredo sus largos dedos con aquel cabello azul, ese cabello idéntico al suyo.

"Eres mío, tu cuerpo, tu alma… y tu corazón me pertenecen, Kanon" Le declaro mientras marcaba su cuello, mordiendo con delicadeza.

"Si" Susurro Kanon, dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones que tanto había mantenido a raya. "Tuyo" Entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su gemelo y sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y Kanon pudo reconocer en esos ojos verde-azulados a su hermano, ese era Saga…, ese era su Saga.

----------

Kanon observó el rostro relajado y dormido de su gemelo. Se encontraba sentado en esa enorme cama, ya estaba completamente vestido. Ya lo había decidido y no había vuelta atrás. Era imposible cambiar el destino, cuando la rueda ya había comenzado a girar. Se levanto, procurando no despertar a Saga. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, miro por última vez el rostro de aquel hombre y suspiro. No había duda alguna, le pertenecía, así como Saga le pertenecía a él. Ambos habían nacido idénticos, eran dos partes de un todo y solo él era apto de amar a su hermano como lo merecía.

"Tu vida es mía, me perteneces" Declaro en un bajo susurro. Si aquel día llegaba, en el cual tuviesen que enfrentarse, él arrancaría la vida del cuerpo de su hermano y lo mismo se aplicaba a él mismo…, solo el tenia ese derecho.

Salio de la habitación y se fundió en la oscuridad del templo del patriarca, desapareciendo.

**13 Años Mas Tarde **

**Templo de Géminis.**

"¿Y ese hombre?" Pregunto Shura al ver la armadura de Géminis delante de ellos, teniendo en cuenta que el portador de esa armadura estaba al lado suyo, portando un Sapuris.

"Déjenmelo a mi, ustedes vayan" Ordeno Saga a Camus y Shura. Ambos pasaron corriendo a su lado, dejándolo solo con aquella armadura vacía. Reconoció el aura que esa armadura emanaba y sabia que ese día que tanto temía, había llegado.

Fin Primera Parte.

27/12/09

*** "Sing for Me" Tarja Turunen**


End file.
